


人鱼受孕指南

by owllwo



Series: 人鱼 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: 人鱼 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654825





	人鱼受孕指南

崔胜澈在梦里感觉自己的下巴上好像有有条蛇在爬，他猛得惊醒的时候才发现是尹净汉，他在舔自己的下巴。  
崔胜澈摸了一手自己的下巴，除了昨天没刮的胡茬之外还有口水粘腻的触感。他打了个哈欠，摸摸尹净汉的头。“怎么了？”  
作为一对人鱼人类夫夫他们已经活了很多年了，但崔胜澈始终不太适应深海的生活，因而每年总有这么几个月他们会搬到岸上去住——虽然大部分时间也都是在做爱——找个最靠海的度假村，开个总统套房，花上2/3的时间和对方滚在一起，剩下的时间在周围吃吃喝喝玩玩。  
崔胜澈一开始不太理解为什么尹净汉这么热衷于做爱，他甚至怀疑过人鱼本质上是一个淫荡的种族。后来才发现是因为他人类的身体很暖，包括那个地方，对人鱼来说甚至有点烫，而动物大多是喜好温暖的，和崔胜澈贴在一起让尹净汉感觉很舒服，但成年男人和成年男人鱼贴着贴着就免不了滚在一起，开始做事。  
“想做。”尹净汉从崔胜澈的下巴亲到下颚角，崔胜澈微微偏过头去，血液充盈的大动脉就这么暴露在人鱼面前，尹净汉放出尖牙恶意地戳了戳跳动的血管，崔胜澈把手伸进尹净汉嘴里钳住他的下巴，让他合不拢嘴，含不住的唾液滴在崔胜澈的脖颈上。尹净汉妥协地用舌头绕着崔胜澈的手指打圈圈，人鱼的舌头灵活得像蛇，也难怪崔胜澈梦到有蛇在舔自己的下巴。  
尹净汉把崔胜澈的手打湿以后俯下身去含崔胜澈的喉结，像含一颗糖一样整颗包在嘴里，崔胜澈吞了吞口水，尹净汉也跟着喉结上下移动，离开的时候发出啵的轻响。他的手放在崔胜澈健壮的胸肌上又揉又捏，把没有用力时柔软的胸肌用力聚拢，形成像是女人的胸脯一样的形状，“胜澈不需要穿内衣吗？”他调笑着，手里还用力捏了捏乳头。  
崔胜澈倒吸了一口气，被尹净汉口水打湿的手伸去抚摸人鱼的耳朵，人鱼的耳朵有点尖尖的，即便化成人型的时候也是，潮湿的手覆上原本干燥的耳朵，捏着尖尖的部分，看那里一点点变红，人鱼本来全身皮肤就白，红起来尤其明显。  
“前面……前面也要。”尹净汉忍不住了，爬上来把胸脯送到崔胜澈口中，崔胜澈看着难耐的人鱼笑起来，“那净汉的这里，”他恶趣味地按下已经有些挺起的乳头，“要给谁吃呢？”“给胜澈吃。”人鱼呜咽着，想要把身体再放低一点，却被崔胜澈架住了腰不得动弹。  
“你说人鱼是卵生动物还是哺乳动物？”崔胜澈突然悠哉了起来，尽管下身已经高高挺立起来，热度引得尹净汉把自己的下身贴了上去。“当然是哺乳动物。”尹净汉在崔胜澈看不到的地方翻了个白眼。“那如果净汉以后有孩子了，这里会涨起来吗？”  
“你想要孩子吗？”尹净汉低下头，崔胜澈被人鱼眼里的认真吓了一跳，“你想要孩子吗？”尹净汉又重复了一遍，手托着崔胜澈的脸跟他四目相对，“你可以吗？”“我当然可以，人鱼因为繁殖率太低，男女人鱼都可以生育。”尹净汉抵着崔胜澈的鼻尖蹭了蹭。“我可以给你生一打，只要你想要。”  
“一打太多了。”崔胜澈认真思考起来，“要不四个吧，三个男孩子一个女孩子，女孩子像你一样漂亮就可以了，别的要求没有。”尹净汉被这个回答逗得趴在崔胜澈肩头笑得直不起身，崔胜澈感受着躺在自己身上颤抖的人，无奈地拍了拍他的屁股，“总不能女孩子像我吧，还是像你好看一点。”  
“怎么会呢。”尹净汉好不容易止住了笑，手架在崔胜澈胸膛上直起身子，手指细细地描摹过崔胜澈的五官形状，“大眼睛……长睫毛……酒窝……”他一项一项地点着崔胜澈面部的优点，“你说这样子的女孩子不好看吗？”  
“你最好看。”崔胜澈捧住尹净汉的脸在他额头上用力亲了一口。  
“哦~”尹净汉发出意味深长的感叹，随即下身用力顶了一下崔胜澈。“那胜澈如果不努力一点，我可是一个孩子都生不出来的哦。”  
或许真的是天生淫荡的种族吧。崔胜澈把手指探进人鱼无需润滑就已经充满粘稠体液的的后穴时想到。他的手指慢吞吞地在里面探索着。急性子的人鱼把腿勾到他腰上一把拉近了他。  
“快点。”  
“那我进去了哦。”崔胜澈俯下身又亲了亲人鱼尖尖的耳朵，下身便用力捅了进去。虽然说不需要润滑但人鱼的后穴还是非常紧致，像个橡胶圈似的箍着崔胜澈的性器不放，崔胜澈缓慢地拉出来一点，嫩红的肠肉就跟着出来，上面的人也拉着他的手恳求他。“别出去……”  
尹净汉紧紧地环抱着崔胜澈，变成人形后好好修剪的手指甲有点刺刺的，磨得崔胜澈背有点痒心也有点痒，“这里吗？”他调整了一下角度，凑到尹净汉耳边问他，尹净汉被哈出的气搞得耳朵有点难受但没听清楚崔胜澈说什么，只是缩了一下更抱紧了崔胜澈。“再、再深一点。”  
崔胜澈听闻，把尹净汉扶起来，让他坐在自己的腿上，借着体位吃的更深，“这样够了吗？”他柔声询问到，尹净汉只是呜咽着点点头，像是骑马一样的颠簸顶得他话都说不出来，前边的性器因为动作也一抖一抖的，在崔胜澈的腹肌上划出亮晶晶的线条来。  
顶着顶着，崔胜澈感觉内里好像有什么不一样了，里面好像还有一个小口吸着他的头部，“是……是生殖腔。”尹净汉气喘吁吁地答到，“射在里面、射在里面。”  
“好哦。”崔胜澈亲了亲尹净汉的嘴唇，尹净汉因为嘴上热度的离开发出了不满的喘息，“再等一下。”崔胜澈安慰到，身下加大了频率，射在了人鱼的生殖腔内，对人鱼来讲高热的人类精液烫得他一哆嗦，但还是下意识地收紧了后穴不让精液流出去。崔胜澈把尹净汉慢慢放倒在床上跟他接吻，小口小口地嘬吸着尹净汉薄薄的唇瓣，两个人的呼吸也慢慢平复下来。  
崔胜澈把自己从尹净汉体内拔出来，发现完全没有精液流出，后穴干净得像是他完全没有在里面射精过一样。他抬头去看尹净汉，看起来一脸满足的人鱼舔了舔嘴角，微笑着对他说，“都被我吃掉了哦。”他起身爬过来，凑到崔胜澈面前揽住他的脖子，“不给吃的很干净的净汉一点奖励吗？听说要多做几次才有机会中标呢。”说完又凑到崔胜澈耳边，像是怕接下来说的话被谁听去似的。  
“人鱼形态做的话受孕几率更大哦~”

END


End file.
